ultimo_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Briggs
"You make me laugh little girl. ''" :―Tony to Vixen.src '''Tony Briggs '''is the lead protogonist of Anatomy. He wields a Katana and pistol he calls Trig. Appearance He has brown hair that is sleeked. He also wears black sun glasses that he doesn't usually take off. Briggs wears a muscle shirt that is skin tight and can see see the ribs. He wears gloves with a net like wrist part. He has on tights for bottoms that are greyish black with a black belt. And he seems to have darkish skin. Personality coming soon History Anatomy Tony searches for the clues of his past teamates and the secret to the Mechas. Tony searches throughout Africa and Russia searching for it but also fighting Mechas along the way. During his adventure, he meets and becomes teamates with Vixen, a former military general like Briggs was once. Tony Briggs and Vixen start off as enemies but later become to a close relationship. Tony and Vixen search inside a former military base that was owned by Alexander J. Cammando during when the Mechas were on the humans side. Briggs finds top secret data in the under ground lab along with genetically mutated animals and prehistoric animals that have been made by the scientists. Vixen then finds out that one of the creatures have escaped and they find it, fight it, and kill it. Briggs and Vixen set a self destruct on the base so none of the creatures will escape. While escaping, they run into more of the creatures that almost kill them until Mecha-151 shows up and shoots them. Tony had wanted to destroy the Mecha but 151 explains that he's against the Mecha Army and is on the humans side, so he joins in and makes a group of three. Briggs and the others make it out the base before it explodes. They then go to Namibia to find a tracker that could help them oun in their mission. They find a person named Kyle for is experienced in treasure hunting. Kyle offers to join them only if they do him a favor and that was to find the Leviathan and defeat it. Briggs and the others agree and continue on their quest along with Kyle. Briggs then has to go undercover in Zimbabwe as he is forced to fight African soilders, African wildlife, and the Leviathan. Briggs and the team make it out of Africa and are headed to Russia. In Russia, Russian and American military personell are partoling the place for Tony. They later find Tony and try to kill him in an secret military hanger. How they found him is unknown. Briggs and the others kill every one that comes in but eventually get tired and then find that their greatest recruit, Haley Fox, is about to fight them. Haley and Briggs and the others fight for the ultimate battle. They soon defeat Haley and her squad and spare Haley's life. Haley becomes grateful of this and due to this, she becomes apart of the team. Briggs then recruits the team to their last destination, the Mecha factory. They go their in Briggs old freind, Jacobs, helicopter. The mechas find them on the radar and send a missle shower up to them. Briggs and the others are forced to jump out the helicopter and have to dodge the missles. After the success, millions of mechas come out of the hanger and fight the team. Haley tells Briggs that they'll handle the Mechas, he just needs to blow up the factory. Briggs denies it, but Haley hits the factory garage buttos and throws Briggs in there and before Briggs could make it out, the garage closes. Briggs slams on the doors but then says, "I must complete this mission." Tony then goes through the facotory fighting unfinished mechas. He continues through it and finds the factories main stronghold. While he's in there, he finds tons of mechas that were destroyed and now are being made back to their original selves. Briggs finds a computer in the computer and accesses it and findsout the secret to the mechas. Then Briggs is shot in the chest by a laser. The laser was shot by Mecha-160, aka Scanline. Scanline tells Tony that he won't escape. Briggs and Scanline battle it out in a long and bloody battle until Briggs finihes it by stabing his sword through Scanline's head thus destroying the microchip inside him. Briggs then accesses the once more and sets it to self destruct. Briggs and the others escape the factory and then Briggs says, "Now that the stronghold is destroyed, we have a step up. But we still need to destroy number 161, the commander." Briggs then keeps on reading the printed paper and says "I can't believe it." Ultimo Fighter series Coming soon Story Ending Coming soon Biography A secret agent that rebeled against the military and seeks away to destroy the mechas forever. Briggs has also established a team that is specified in destroying mechas. Battle Quotes Normal (Coming soon) When facing certain characters *none Hyper Combo (Finishers) *'Coming soon': Coming soon *'Coming soon''': Coming soon